


Who am I?

by Angelixia



Series: Febuwhump 2021 Collection [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Other, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, imposter syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelixia/pseuds/Angelixia
Summary: He wasn't any different... and yet, why do people treat him differently?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Febuwhump 2021 Collection [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125476
Kudos: 11





	Who am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted for Febuwhump prompt Day 23: "Don't look."

“Chibi-chan.” The familiar teasy voice line came from behind you as you got your nose stuck in the book you are currently reading. Peeking up from your shoulder, you’ve grown accustomed to the smirk, matched with the usual spiky unruly hair that topped his head. 

“Ah, hello again, Kuroo-san.” You greet him nonchalantly before turning your attention back to your book. You were one of those that didn’t really care about the campus’ social hierarchy. Whether or not you were one of the popular kids didn’t really concern you, and you just chose to live a peaceful college life away from all the glamour… until one day. 

One of your classes got canceled that day, and since you were up all night last night, your eyes drifted to sleep in your usual library corners. It didn’t help that the breeze that blew from the nearby windows was cool on that sunny day. Your eyes slowly drooped to a close, and before you know you, you have fallen asleep. You didn’t know how many hours have passed, but a voice in the distance started calling you. The voice grew louder and coaxing by the second, and the next thing you knew, you felt someone poke at your cheek gently. Your eyes flutter open, blinking away the drowsiness from them as you roused from your sleep, and the sight before you had you confused. You didn’t know what to expect or how to react in front of him. Blinking, you gathered your sleepy self together and stared at one of the campus’s heartthrobs.

_ “Oh. Good morning, Chibi-chan.” _

Now that you think about it, he called you the same name he greeted you with when you first met. Truth be told, you handled the situation almost too flawlessly. You told him you knew him, and you were met with the same arrogance that you expected from the Kuroo Tetsurou. You addressed him like you would address any other student you just met. Straight to the point and eyes focused even though you were just most likely drooling in your sleep earlier. For a second, you thought he’d tease you or make you the object of hate on campus, but the bastard only gave you an ugly laugh.

It has been a while since then but, seeing as to how he has a knack for finding you, this didn’t come as a surprise anymore. Weirdly enough, he seemed to favor your company, even though you didn’t look at him with the same doe eyes as everybody else does, and you didn’t mind it as long as he keeps his smart mouth shut. 

“Not going to with your usual group today?” You ask him, barely paying attention to him.

“Nah. They said they were heading to the arcade to pass the time. ” He remarks with a sigh. “I’m lazy enough to head to the cafe. What makes them think I’d be in the move to leave campus?”

“Hmm… Fair enough.” You told him, eyes momentarily peeking at him as he caught your glance for a second. It made your heart skip a beat, but you tried your best to keep it under control. “Aren’t they annoyed with me?” You changed the subject.

“Annoyed with you? Why?” He asks, raising an eyebrow at you.

“Dunno. You’ve been wasting your time on a nobody like me a lot lately.” You explain, never taking your eyes off your book, not because you were engulfed with it, but because you were afraid of the expression he’d give you. “Don’t they want you to hang out with them more?”

“Ah. That, huh.” He remarks before leaning back on the chair he sat. “A nobody, huh…” His voice trailed off as he stared out the window, looking at god knows what. “I’m not any different, really.” The words barely escaped his lips in a silent whisper.

“Maybe.” You reply, and he looks at you like you weren’t supposed to hear the statement he just added. “But for them, you’re like a different breed.”

“You think?”

“Mhmm…” You hum. “But really, what’s so different? We’re all just students trying to get through classes, trying to pass subjects. What makes you guys so out of league?” His soft chuckles echoed in the small corner you both sat at.

“Don’t look into it too much.” He remarks, eyes never meeting yours. “Or you might discover that I’m too similar with a normie that you’d start to hate me.” 

“Ooh, scary.” You scoff, chuckling playfully.

“Anyway, I gotta go for a little bit.” He remarks, gathering up his things before he stood up to leave.

“Now in the mood for coffee?” You asked, and he flinches ever so slightly. He didn’t realize how close you have gotten to him. You read him right, and you treat him like any other normal student on campus. He didn’t know when it happened, but you have seemed to have thawed away at his guarded heart, and he was depending on you a lot without him knowing., For some reason, it made him scared. He never thought anyone would be this close to him without him knowing, but here you are.

“Y-Yeah.” 

“Are you okay, Kuroo-san?” You gave him a concerned look, but never once did he look into your eyes. “Did I… Did I do something wrong?”

“No. No, it’s fine.” He shakes his head. “I just need some time alone.” He remarks before he leaves, making a mental note to be more careful around you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm so this is very short and drabble-ly. Probably will come back and expand on this later but we'll see alksdfjalsd  
> Anyways! Kudos and comments are welcome!


End file.
